


Hunger

by Matts_boyfriend



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn with some plot, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Sex, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matts_boyfriend/pseuds/Matts_boyfriend
Summary: Ginger hair, blue eyes, and a beautiful smile. Those features were enough to make Ell melt. She wants to confess her feelings, but she can’t work up the courage to. One faithful day, something comes over Matilda.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> There really isn’t any Ell x Matilda content in this fandom. There’s barely even any Edd x Matt. I’m here to fix that.

There she was. The girl of her dreams. So beautiful, so perfect. Her shining bright blue eyes to her rosy cheeks. Her skin was smooth and didn’t have one pimple on it. And her lips.. how she just wished she could kiss them. How she wished she could just run her fingers through her silky, ginger hair—

“ELL! You’re burning the dinner!” Tamara shrieks.

Ell quickly snapped out of her fantasy. “?!” She quickly got the dinner under control. She growls, how foolish of herself to ruin tonight’s dinner. She had worked very hard on it too!

“Well, Tamara, hope you like some burnt burgers.” Ell answered with a chuckle.

Tamara was quick to catch on. “You’re thinking about HER again, aren’t you?”

Ell turned into a complete blushing mess. Now she completely regretted telling Tamara her crush.

“Ugh, shut up and eat your food!” Ell angrily served Tamara. 

Tamara just smirked at Ell’s anger. “After dinner I’m gonna head out to the bar.”

With Tamara out of the house that’d just leave Ell with her elegant crush. She knew one day she would have to confess her feelings, but the only person she was out to was Tamara. 

Tamara was a lesbian like Ell, and she was dating one of neighbor girls. Joan, was it? Ell felt like she could spill out every secret about herself to Tamara. Ell always told Tamara about that beautiful ginger. Tamara, although she wished Ell would talk about something else, always listened.

Ell eats her dinner with Tamara. The ginger didn’t come down, as usual. She never ate food with Ell or Tamara. Whenever Ell would confront her about it, she always had some excuse like: “Oh I already ate!” or the usual: “I’m not hungry.” It had made Ell suspicious.

After dinner was done, Tamara made her leave for the bar. Ell kisses her on the cheek and told her not to get into any bar fights. Once Tamara left, Ell slumped on the couch and turned on some TV. She was in her lazy outfit, her gray smeg head shirt and undies. She didn’t bother with putting on a bra.

An hour later, Matilda came downstairs. Ell was quite surprised, Matilda never does that at this time. She’s usually cooped in her room doing god knows what.

“Hey Matilda! What’s up?” Ell asked, trying not to be a blushing mess.

Matilda didn’t answer. That alarmed Ell, as Matilda was always quick to answer with a smile on her face. But at this moment, she was silent, as if she didn’t hear Ell.

“Matilda, are you alright..?” Ell asked with more worry in her tone.

Matilda ignored her once again, but this time she pulled out some dark red lipstick and did her lips. Her eyes were red in color, different from their usual blue hue. 

Now Ell was getting concerned and frustrated. “Oi! Why are you ignoring me?!”

Matilda looks up at Ell once she was done putting on her lipstick. Something protrudes out of her mouth, fangs. Pure, white fangs rested on her lips.

Ell didn’t think much of it. “Oh! Are you going to a costume party? Well why didn’t you tell me?” She chuckles. “Hope you have fun.”

Matilda stayed silent, but this time she started inching towards Ell. She took her seat right next to Ell. 

“Matilda, cat got your tongue?” Ell was really unnerved by Matilda’s silence. She wished Matilda would even say ONE word so she could be put at ease again.

Matilda, instead of answering, just used her fingers to trace along Ell’s neck. Her hands were cold on Ell’s skin, it made her shudder.

“What the?! Watch where you’re putting your hands!!” Ell protested. She was confused at the ginger’s Behavior. Matilda wouldn’t ever act like this. She was always self absorbed and had her face in a mirror. She would never be this close to Ell nor Tamara.

Matilda just kept touching Ell’s neck. When Matilda presses down a certain spot on Ell’s neck, she smirked and licked her lips.

Before Ell could react to that, Matilda had Ell pinned to the couch by her wrists. She licks the very spot she pressed and then sank her fangs into that spot.

Ell let out a soft moan. Was that a new found kink of hers? She never expected that to feel good.

It’s all happening so fast. The girl Ell had a crush on for years was on top of her doing some kinky stuff! One part of Ell wanted to push Matilda off and yell at her, but the other just wanted to embrace it and let Matilda keep doing it.. 

After all, this is just like what was in Ell’s various fantasies. She’s always liked vampires after reading them in her books and watching them in her shows. While Matilda was feasting from her, she slowly put two and two together. Matilda couldn’t eat human food, so that’s why she was cooped up in her room during meal times. She probably went out hunting to get her meals.

Ell remembered what she saw on the news, because of recent vampire attacks, there were more precautions taken to ward off vampires. Since Matilda could no longer go outside to feast, she had to take it out on one of her friends.

Ell became wet as Matilda kept sucking the blood out her. Ell was bright red and breathing heavily. She didn’t protest or halt Matilda. In fact she pulled Matilda in for a loving hug as she let the vampire feed.

Matilda had gotten her fill. She pulled her fangs out leaving two bloody wounds where she bit Ell. She licked the blood that ran from the wounds. Matilda’s mouth was covered in blood, she had always been the messy eater. Then, her eyes turned back into that innocent blue. It took her a while to realize her actions.

“E-Ell..?” Matilda asked softly. Her eyes widened seeing Ell trying to patch up her bloody neck.

“Matilda I’m fine. Shhhh.” Ell tries to assure the frightened ginger. “You were hungry weren’t you?”

Matilda teared up. She felt awful doing this to her friend. “P-Please don’t hate me.. I’m sorry.. I couldn’t control it..”

Ell wraps her neck up and then embraced Matilda in a tight hug. “Like I said. It’s ok. Please don’t cry.”

“Is there someway I can repay you for letting me feed..?” Matilda asked quickly.

Ell’s perverted thoughts kicked in. It must be Matilda’s vampiric charm because oh boy, Ell was horny as hell.

“Wh-Why don’t you take off your shirt..?” Ell asked softly. One wrong sentence and she could ruin years of friendship with the girl of her dreams.

Matilda didn’t too much of it. “Oh, ok! What a silly request.” She smiles and slips off her shirt. She revealed a slender and smooth body. She wore a purple lacy bra. She was a C cup, as Ell imagined. “I feel much cooler without my shirt.” She giggles.

Ell got closer to Matilda. “Matilda..” It was like she lost control of her hands, like they had a mind of their own. She gently grabs Matilda’s chest,

Matilda, of course responded accordingly. With an eye widening gasp. “E-Ell?!” The ginger turned bright red. “Wh-What is the meaning of this?!”

Ell was red from being flustered and horny. “Matilda. I love you. I loved you for years now. Everyday I look at you and I just wanted to hold you in my arms, kissing you softly. I always wanted this moment with you.” 

Right there, Ell spilled out everything pent up inside of her. She had a pang of guilt. She could lose her best friend Matilda.

Matilda’s eyes widened hearing that speech. She stammers. “M-Me?! I’m nothing but a narcissist.. I barely pay attention to you and Tamara..” She looks off. “Are you sure I’m the one you want..?” She said the last sentence with a soft tone.

Ell was taken aback. She wanted Matilda more than anything. She wanted to marry this girl for crying out loud. “Matilda. You heard me. I’ve loved you for so long!” 

With that, Ell grabbed Matilda’s face and gave her a deep and loving kiss. Ell was in paradise, kissing the woman of her dreams. Matilda on the other hand was full of shock. But eventually, she kissed back. She’d always liked Ell, but thought she would never be good in a relationship, so she never acted on her feelings towards Ell.

The passionate kiss turned into a hot and heavy makeout. Ell slipped her tongue in Matilda’s mouth and wrestled her tongue. 

“Mmph~!” Matilda squeals as she pulled Ell closer. She enjoyed every second of this. 

Ell separated with a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. 

“Matilda. I want to...” Ell unhooks Matilda’s bra revealing her two beautiful and natural breasts.

Matilda covered her face all flustered. “O-Ok Ell. Do it.” She was very submissive, much to Ell’s delight.

Ell gently held the breasts. She gently sucked on one, licking the nipple slowly and in repetition. This earned an adorable moan from Matilda, who bit her sleeve to keep herself quiet. While Ell was sucking on one breast she gently pinched the pink nipple of the other one to give Matilda maximum pleasure.

Matilda tried her best to keep her squeals and moans to a minimum as Ell toyed with her sensitive breasts.

Ell stopped what she was doing and lifted her head up. Her hand trailed down slowly from Matilda’s breast, to her stomach, and finally down in her pants. She smirks, feeling how soaked Matilda was.

“You gave me a good hickey, Mattie. Time for me to return the favor.” Ell gently suckled on Matilda’s neck as her fingers slipped in her wet entrance.

Matilda’s back arched slightly as she felt the taller woman’s fingers inside of her. “E-Ell!” She softly huffed. Ell only responded by leaving small bruises all across Matilda’s neck as she continuously fingered her.

“E-Ell.. I love you..” Matilda softly moans. Just when she was about to come Ell pulled her fingers out. That caused Matilda to be rightfully angry. “Ell!!” She whines. “P-Please!! I need you..”

Ell licks off Matilda’s juices from her fingers. She stripped Matilda fully nude. “Never imagined we’d be doing it on the couch.” Ell smirks and she ate out the ginger woman.

Matilda moans louder. “F-Fuck!!” She cursed softly. Ell thought it was absolutely adorable hearing Matilda curse. 

“P-Please don’t stop..” Matilda begged as she grabbed the cushion tightly, absolutely mewling in pleasure and ecstasy.

This is what Ell always imagined in her lustful dreams. Her dominating Matilda and Matilda being such a pillow princess.

Matilda was going to cum again but of course Ell took that opportunity away from her by pulling her mouth away.

“ELL! I’m going to hurt you if you keep doing that!” Matilda growls. It was an empty threat of course, Ell was way more powerful than her and Matilda was just a petite girl. 

“Relax Mattie. I’m gonna give you.. myself.” Ell slips off her shirt and undies. She was chubby and had double d’s. Matilda blushed looking at her body. “W-Wow..” she gently held Ell’s boobs, running her thumbs over the nipples.

Ell smirks and tops Matilda. She lifted the ginger’s leg and starts to scissor her. Matilda covered her mouth trying her very best to silence herself.

Ell noticed this and held Matilda’s hand. “Please Matilda. Your voice is beautiful. I want to hear you..” she gently licked Matilda’s ear.

Matilda softly nodded. Her clit rubbed with Ell’s and she moaned loudly. Ell smirks hearing her. She pressed her boobs on Matilda’s chest. Soon Ell picked up the pace, with the ginger in full ecstasy. 

“E-Ell I’m going t-to..” Matilda’s face clenched as her nails dug in the Ell’s back.

“D-Do it, I’m going to too!” Ell panted as she was nearing her climax.

The two let out a synchronized moan as they both came as the same time.

Matilda was more worn out. She wasn’t used to any kind of sexual activity before. Ell on the other hand masturbates all the time. She pulled the ginger close running her fingers through her hair.

Matilda licks the cum off of Ell. “You know.. vampires don’t just drink blood.” She softly smiles. 

“Next time come to me when you’re hungry.” Ell smiles at her.

Ell stood up and picks Matilda up bridal style. Matilda blushed being handled so kindly after a rough fuck. Ell turns on a soothing shower and bathes with her lover.

“Hey.. round 2?” Ell teased, kissing Matilda.

“No..” Matilda whines weakly. “I’m so tired..” She let the warm water run on her sore body. 

After their shower the lovers got dressed in their nightwear. Ell got into bed with the ginger and spoons her. Matilda LOVED being the little spoon. She gently snuggles Ell’s pythons for arms. 

Ell kisses Matilda’s temple. “You’re probably gonna post about your new girlfriend all over to social media now aren’t you?”

Matilda giggles, she was actually on her phone doing it right now. “No~~ What gives you that idea?”

“God, I love you.” Ell softly smiled holding her lover. She softly drifted to sleep.

The next morning Ell kissed Matilda awake and went to make breakfast. Tamara was down there, surprisingly not hungover.

“So.. I see you finally got with Matilda.” Tamara smirks.

Ell was shocked. “What the?! How do you know already?!”

“Well, you’re wearing her gray I Love M@tilda shirt and she literally posted it all over her Winstagram.” Tamara answered with a chuckle.

Ell quickly looks down at herself. The shirt was rather small on her as it exposed some of her belly. “Huh. Guess I wasn’t paying attention last night.”

“I take it Matilda is still sleeping? I wonder why she sleeps through the day.” Tamara shrugs, unaware of Matilda’s secret.

“Yeah.. she had a long night. Let’s let her sleep—“

To the girls’ surprise, Matilda came downstairs, wearing nothing but Ell’s hoodie and a pair of purple panties. Ell’s hoodie was so big on her, it drooped a little. 

“Mmm. Ell.” Matilda went to Ell, yawning. She gave Ell a huge hug and a good morning kiss.

Tamara puts two and two together. Once the realization occurred a wide smirk plastered on her face.

Ell blushed. “Oi Tam! Wipe that smirk off your face.”

Matilda giggles at the banter. “Ell, I wanna go on a date!”

“Hm. Double date with me and Joan?” Tamara offered.

“Sure!” Ell and Matilda said in unison.

And with that, Ell had a fun time with her vampire girlfriend.


End file.
